A Pokémon Special Christmas Carol
by PenguinOverlord
Summary: Green has forgotten his friends and family, and the cheer they brought him. In doing so, has forgotten the Christmas cheer as well, and will be haunted by three spirits on Christmas Eve. A parody of A Christmas Carol, by Charles Dickens.
1. The Ghost of a Lost Relative

**A/N: Based off the classic novel by Charles Dickens, ****A Christmas Carol. **

.

It had been years since the incident at the Battle Frontier, and years since Green Oak had spent time with his friends. After the event, Green trained and did little research here and there. He kept contact with his closest friends, Red, Blue and Yellow. Soon however, he began to slowly lose contact with them, with Red going to wherever he felt like, Blue spending well deserved time with her parents, and Yellow…doing whatever she did in her time.

About a year later, Green had become tired of trainers who he deemed too weak to enter his gym, let alone battle him. So he was forced to use pokémon he had barely trained so the challengers had a fighting chance. He wanted to use his normal pokémon again, so he set out on an adventure going anywhere.

He traveled to many regions, but one caught his interest in particular, Unova. While he was there, he noticed on how little researchers actually fully understood the pokémon that lived there. Their forms, evolutions, and lifestyles were all mysteries to most of the scientific community. Green had taken notes and studied the pokémon living there while training in Unova.

Green discovered many breakthroughs in pokémon research and was revered as an excellent pokémon researcher, even at such a young age. This excited Green, understanding the unknown, unraveling the mysteries of pokémon. Even after so many years of humans living along side pokémon, they still didn't know everything. Who knew if humanity was even close to understanding everything?

Green spent two years in Unova, and finally returned to Kanto to base his discoveries to the pokémon living there. To his amazement, he had discovered even more things about the pokémon that researchers had already suspected they knew everything about. While his research kept him busy, he still continued to train regularly, but not as often.

He established himself a research facility in Johto, on Route 36. Green was still technically the Viridian City's gym leader and came by to check up on it every once in awhile. He took more time studying pokémon than ever before, he hadn't heard from Red or Yellow in who knows how long. Every once in awhile Blue would call him, most of the time he would ignore the calls or answer to tell her he was too busy to talk. Rarely would he actually have conversation with her, until ultimately, he just didn't.

As his research started to quickly become too much for him to handle, he realized he would need an assistant. He looked at his options and concluded that a fellow Dex Holder would fit the job quite nicely. He had not spoken to her in years, but that seemed irrelevant to him, since he had not spoken to many people in the years since.

He got in contact with Crystal from his grandfather, the esteemed Professor Oak, who had been proud of his grandson for his remarkable work in the field of research, was also a little sad since he had not seen him in years. Crystal still helped Professor Oak mostly, but spent more and more time at the Pokémon Academy in Violet City. Green offered a better paying job as his assistant. Since Green's lab was much closer to her home and closer to Pokémon Academy, Crystal left Professor Oak to be Green's first and only assistant. She thanked Professor Oak for letting her work with him and he wished her luck in working with his grandson, who felt so distant by that point.

For weeks, the only human interaction Green had was with Crystal. Green became so obsessed with his research, he gradually began to care less and less about his friends and family. Telling himself that his research was more important and he'll see them another time. Blue would still try to keep contact with him, and eventually found out where his lab was and began to be 'pesky' as Green would call it. All his other friends and even his family just accepted that Green was too busy for them. Green was satisfied with this life he had chosen, or so he thought. He had forgotten something, something important. He would soon remember it in the days to come.

.

Green returned to his desk rather exhausted. He was running off about four hours of sleep, and frustrated since he hadn't gotten much work done in that time. He was even more frustrated since Crystal was late to work again that day. He didn't feel like berating Crystal for her continued tardiness, so he let her off and started to look over research notes. Crystal was in a smaller office down the hall from Green's office. Her office was not as big as Green's, but at least she had a workspace.

He had just came back from Goldenrod City to get some office supplies such as paper while Crystal got some food supplies from Violet. Green lived in the lab, which meant he would have lived in complete solitude, if not for Crystal. Green was known well by most for his status as a researcher, but most people did their best to avoid him. Something about his presence was unsettling, since he came down to society rarely and had a negative look about him, as if warning all cheer to keep its distance. The city was lit up even more than usual since it was the Christmas season. All the lights made Green have a headache. Green returned to his lab and entered his office without saying a word to Crystal, expecting her to continue working.

Green was in deep thought and didn't hear the door to his office open. He saw a female standing in front of his desk, who he assumed was Crystal. "Do you need something?"

"I could think of a few things, but nothing in particular"

That wasn't Crystal's voice, but Green recognized it. He looked up with a little surprise.

"Merry Christmas, Professor Green" Blue said with cheer.

Green looked at her for a few moments; he almost didn't recognize her at his first glance. Not because she had changed, she still greatly resembled the way he remembered her, even after about five years. He simply stared at her for a moment or two and returned to examining his notes.

"I said" Blue said, sitting herself on his desk, "Merry Christmas"

Green glared at her, "You too"

"You're supposed to say 'Merry Christmas, Blue'"

"It's not Christmas day yet, so it's pointless to say that" Green said, not once looking up from his notes.

"Is so! It's Christmas Eve, they're practically the same thing!" Blue said.

"Not to me"

"You've turned into such a Scrooge"

"Humbug" Green said, to mock her.

"Hmph" Blue pouted and got off Green's desk and back on her feet. "Aren't you going to ask me how I've been? We haven't seen each other in years and you ask as if you couldn't care less that a good friend of yours has come to visit you!"

Green sighed, "How have you been?"

"Well enough, and you?"

"Busy"

"Apparently, otherwise you would at least try to keep in touch with somebody"

Green looked up from his notes and looked at Blue sternly, "Well, if I know you as much as I think I do…"

"What do you mean? You probably didn't even remember me, or any one of your friends for that matter!" Blue said.

Green paused, "Like I said previously, if I know you like I think I do, you didn't just come around for a simple greeting. So what do you want?"

Blue looked annoyed in a bad way at Green's statement, but put a grin on her face. "Well I saw you in Goldenrod today and followed you here to see how you were doing"

"What were you doing in Goldenrod? Spending money on gifts for people, who'll just return them the next day?" Green said.

"Is that what you think Christmas is? It's about much more than that, Green!"

"Keep Christmas in your way, Blue, and I'll leave it in it my own" Green said, trying to ignore Blue.

"Sounds to me like you don't keep it at all anymore"

"Then let me leave it alone then" Green said looking up at her. "I have work to do anyway"

Blue looked angry, but Green didn't notice as his attention was once again devoted to his notes. Blue calmed down and put a smile back on her face. "Well, the main reason why I came down to this lovely little cheerful place, is because I wanted to invite you to a Christmas party tomorrow night"

Green didn't look up at her. He hoped that if he would ignore her, she would go away. You think he would remember how persistent Blue was.

"It's being held in a big apartment that Ruby's dad rented out for their visit to Goldenrod this year. So while Ruby's parents are out doing whatever married couples do, the Dex holders will have a get together Christmas party!"

"Isn't inviting every Dex Holder inconvenient since some live regions away?" Green noted.

"Not entirely" Blue said moving around the office, looking around. Nothing was there really, no pictures or anything like that. Just notes and books. "I already invited Red and Yellow, they said they'd love to come."

"You got a hold of Red?"

"It was easier than trying to get a hold of you" Blue said flatly. "Plus Gold, Silver and your lovely assistant Crystal all live in Johto."

"And of the Dex Holders from Hoenn?"

"Ruby's family visiting Goldenrod for old time's sake, and Sapphire's family is going with them. Plus Emerald is always at the Pokémon Academy in Violet City now. Didn't you know that?"

"Can't say that I did" Green said. "I thought there were others, from Sinnoh and even from Unova from the way I heard it"

"That is too far of a journey for them on Christmas day, I wouldn't want to keep them from their families. That's why we're having the party at night, so in the morning we can spend time with our families and at night we can spend time with our friends."

Green remained silent. He turned around to pull a large book out from his shelf, making an effort to get work done despite Blue's annoyance.

"Well…are you going to come to the party?" Blue asked.

"No"

Blue looked disappointed but she expected such an answer. "Everyone wants to see you, Green"

"Another time perhaps, but now I'm very busy"

"Too busy for friends you haven't seen in a long time?"

"They'll be other times"

""No time like the present"

"Exactly, and I should dedicate that time for research. Maybe some training here and there"

Blue looked at her old friend. Hard to believe what he had become. He wasn't the way he used to be. "Well, it's obvious you don't want me here" Blue said angrily as she made her way to the door. When she opened it, Crystal was at it. She was about to enter to see who the other voice was.

"Oh, Blue! How are you? Merry Christmas" crystal said happily.

"At least someone has a little Christmas spirit around here" Blue said looking back at Green.

"Just because I don't prance about, wasting my money and throwing candy canes at people doesn't mean I don't have what you cal, "Christmas Spirit" Green said.

"Well, Green unlikely as it is, I hope you'll reconsider the offer. The name and number of the apartment is there on your desk"

Green looked on his desk and on the corner of it laid a little piece of paper with writing on it. Green ignored it and pulled out more references and notes.

"In case I don't see you tomorrow night…or ever again for that matter, Merry Christmas!" Blue said as she stomped out the door. "And a Happy New Year!"

"…pesky girl…"

Crystal stood there, a little confused, not sure what happened. Since when did Blue get in the lab? She didn't hear her come in but then again she was Blue.

"Do you need anything, Crystal?" Green said, noticing her presence.

Crystal came back to reality, "Oh what? Oh um…yes actually. Since…as you probably already know it's Christmas…"

Green looked annoyed.

"I was wondering that maybe I might…have the day off tomorrow?" Crystal asked.

Green sighed and put his hands to his head, "This could not possibly be anymore annoying" Green muttered. "All day tomorrow I suspect?"

Crystal looked nervous, approaching Green wasn't easy nowadays. "If it's convenient"

"It's not convenient, and it's not fair. Losing my helping hand for a day when I might need it?" Green said.

"Christmas only comes once a year…"

"A poor excuse…what if something were to happen tomorrow, and it wouldn't happen again. We were to miss a great achievement in understanding pokémon because of some day that is ultimately in the end…a waste of time and money." Green said, staring Crystal down with a cold glare, feeling no remorse.

Crystal looked down, hoping that Green would let her half some of the day off.

"…But…if you must have it…so be it" Green said.

Crystal lit up. "Thank you, Green. Thank you so much!"

"I want you here an hour earlier the next day! Understood?"

"Yes, yes I will!" Crystal said as she was about to leave, but turned around. "What will you be doing tomorrow for Christmas morning, Green?"

"Obvious isn't it? Working…plus I'll have to work double in your absence won't I?" green said.

"No Christmas feast?"

"I might make a sandwich"

Crystal paused for a moment, "Well…if you'd like, you can have Christmas dinner at the Pokémon Academy tomorrow morning. It won't be much but I'm sure we can-"

"No, thank you" Green interrupted.

Crystal remained quiet, "Are you sure? You're more than welcome"

"I need to get work done, and no ridiculous holiday will get in the way of that." Green said.

"Christmas is an important time of year"

"I assure you, whatever joy and good things Christmas had originally brought, is now all but gone. Now all it is about is greedy children getting more than they need for no reason and store owners finding an excuse to raise prices. When I say those things does that make a bad person? Does it make me a Scrooge? Then humbug to the whole thing. At least then I'll be left alone to get meaningful things done." Green said before finally returning to his notes.

""I've always enjoyed the arrival of Christmas time myself, despite what a few might seem to think it has become because overall, it is a good time. It's a time where everyone can be jolly and cheerful to each other, where many people don't think better or worse than others, but all but one as we all celebrate the wonderful event that it is. And so I say, Arceus bless it." Crystal said.

Green looked up her, "You have a way with words don't you? Ever think of going into politics?"

"Once or twice…"

.

After Crystal had left the lab to return home to Violet City, Green thought he should a little training while there was still some daylight. The training session went longer than he anticipated, lasting until nine that night. Green was extremely tired and was ready to go to bed. As he returned back to the lab, he noticed a fog that started to develop. It was odd as this had never happened before. He ignored it and pressed on. He couldn't see his own breath in the cold because of the fog, and the snow was making it difficult to continue walking at a steady pace. The closer he got to the lab, colder and darker the fog became.

"I never noticed how far my training spot is from the lab…"

As he finally approached the front door he looked at the handle of the door but in stead of the handle there was a face. A ghostly, motionless face. Green jumped a little at this sight but before he fully grasped what he had saw, there was no face but the handle of the door again. Green stood there in the fog, cold and shaken.

"The fog and lack of sleep are getting to me…"

Green went straight upstairs, but not before getting a bite to eat. Just simple soup, as he reached for his bedroom door, he made sure his door didn't have a face on it this time. To his relief it didn't.

Green sat in his bedroom, alone in the quiet, trying to remember important details from the notes he studied that day. The he remembered the unwanted appearance of Blue…it was perhaps terrible to think of it that way but he was a busy man, and had no time for parties. Another time perhaps.

Then Green heard a knocking come from his front door. This surprised Green, who would come to visit him at this hour? Or simply come to visit him in general? He ignored it, but the knocking became louder and louder. Eventually it stopped. Silence. Then Green heard a noise coming from downstairs. It sounded like chains being slowly dragged across the floor. The sounds were making their way towards the stairs.

Green reached for his pokémon, ready for anything. The noises became louder until it sounded like the origin of the noises was right outside his bedroom door. He watched the door, not sure what would come through. As it turned out, something did come through, right through the door. A figure morphed itself right through the door. To Green's amazement, a ghostly figure stood before him, carrying chains. The figure stared at him with a familiar face; it had been the face that appeared on Green's door. There was also something familiar about the figure…something that reminded him of his grandfather…and of himself.

"What do you want with me?" Green asked amazed at the scene that was in front of him.

"Much" said the ghost. The ghost was grey and Green could faintly see through it. Its clothing was older as well as the ghost itself, resembling an older man.

"Who are you?" Green asked.

"Ask me who I was…" The ghost said.

"Particular for a ghost aren't you?" Green said jokingly. "Who were you then?"

"In life I was an esteemed pokémon researcher. Professor Viridian Oak"

"What did you say?" Green asked in amazement. "Did you say you're name was 'Oak'?"

"I did…"

Green was quiet. "Can you sit down?"

"I can…"

"Well do it then"

The ghost made his way to the chair that Green had offered. The ghost began to sit in the chair but fell right through it and hit the floor. "Well…I guess I can't. Right here's fine too I suppose." The ghost said as he made himself comfortable on the floor.

Green looked at the ghost on his floor skeptically. His lack of sleep was now definitely getting to him.

"You don't believe in me…" the ghost said, as it stared at Green with its dead, motionless eyes.

"I don't" Green admitted.

"What evidence would you have of my reality beyond that of your own senses?"

'_And I thought I had a good vocabulary…'_ Green thought.

"Why do you doubt your senses?" the ghost asked again

"Well, because the slightest of things can affect them. Such as bad food, or in my case lack of sleep. Besides for all I know this is some prank by the pesky girl. You might be her ditto. You're nothing but a joke. In fact." Green said as he reached for his pokéball. "You see this?"

"I do…"

"…But you're not looking at it" Green said.

"But I do see it…"

"Whatever, now observe" Green said as he released his charizard from the pokéball. "This will put you to rest 'spirit'. Go! Flamethrowher!"

The pokémon obeyed Green's command as fire surrounded the place the ghost once was. Then all of a sudden a voice boomed out of the fire. "MAN OF THE WORLDY MIND!" the fires died down and Green's charizard was suddenly sent back into its pokéball. Green looked at the ghost with a sense of fear.

"DO YOU BELIEVE IN ME OR NOT?!"

"I do! I must!" Green said. The ghost calmed down. "Tell me…you said you're name was Viridian Oak…if so, why do you come to me?"

"In life, I walked down the same road you walk down today young Green. I placed my research beyond all other things. My family, my friends, even my own self. In the end, no one mourned at my passing, no one cared and I lost the only thing I ever had. For thieves stole my research and took my discoveries for their own!" The ghost explained.

Green noticed that for a second time that he carried around chains. "Why do you carry those around?"

"It is required of all ill spirits to carry the chains they made in life. All bad and ill things they did in life will add to the chain and if at death the man is found unworthy of an peaceful afterlife, he must walk among the living world, unseen and unheard to only witness what it cannot share…but might have shared on earth and turned to happiness!"

"I still don't understand why you have come to me" Green said flatly, getting over his fear of the ghost who was sitting on his floor.

"Because Green Oak, you have begun to forsake your friends and family, and have begun to forsake the good fortunes of Christmas!" The ghost pointed at him, "Behold! Your chain has already begun to be made. A great chain it is, and at such youth!"

Green looked down at himself, "What chain? I see no chain"

"Invisible and unfelt it is to the living"

"You said you were a pokémon researcher?" Green asked him, trying to change the subject.

"Why yes, I am your great-great grandfather. But I am forgotten by all…even amongst my own family." The ghost of Viridian Oak said sadly.

"Is there…anything I can do for you?" Green asked him.

"For me? No…it is too late for me…" The ghost said. "But I come for you sake Green."

"My sake?"

"Yes…so that you might escape my fate, and live life happily and with friends and family with cheer in your heart. Preferably Christmas cheer. And that is how we shall help you."

"…We?"

"Tonight…you will be haunted by three ghosts…" The ghost of Viridian Oak said.

"I assume that's the chance of escaping your fate you mentioned?" Green asked.

"It is…"

"Well then…I'd rather not"

"Expect the first to arrive…when the bell tolls one"

"Couldn't they all just come at the same time? So we could get this whole thing over with quickly?" Green suggested.

"Expect the second…when the bell tolls two…"

"I don't exactly have a bell…I do have an alarm clock though, will that work?"

"The third…will arrive in his own due time!"

"That's reassuring…"

"Look to me no more!" the ghost said as it made its way towards Green's bedroom window. "Remember what has happened here tonight, it will be your one and only hope!"

The window opened on its own and the ghost of Viridian Oak vanished as the window shut itself. Green stood there in amazement. Had all that he thought he saw truly happen? He went towards the window to see what was outside. Nothing but snow.

Green turned out his lights and crawled into his bed, _'I just need sleep…yes…sleep'_

**A/N: Since it's Christmas I decided to write a parody of sorts around one of my favorite stories, involving my favorite fiction series, Pokémon Special! I didn't really want to turn Green into a cold-hearted character like Ebenezer Scrooge was, so I just turned him into a character that cares more about his work than anything else. As for Viridian Oak, I made him up, since Green has no dead business partners to haunt him. Also Viridian is indeed a shade of green. Anyway if you've never read ****A Christmas Carol****, go read it. It's a timeless classic, one of my favorites. It has several movie adaptations. My personal preference is the 1984 version, so if you ever have free time or feel like watching a Christmas movie this year, give it a watch! I hope you'll enjoy the story!**


	2. The Ghost of Christmas Past

**A/N: Hey, you made it. Here have a snack and keep on reading.+**

.

Green woke up and rolled over in bed to see what time it was.

"Midnight…" muttered Green.

He then remembered what had happened a few hours ago…if it even happened. According to the "ghost" of Viridian Oak, the first ghost of the night was to visit him in one hour. Green stared at his ceiling, would a ghost really come? No, of course not… that's nonsense, he was just dreaming. No ghost came to him at all and it had been all a dream.

Green checked the time again; 12:07.

Green closed his eyes and tried to fall back to sleep. He was very tired now and just needed rest, especially since he was working with no help tomorrow. He hoped he wouldn't have anymore childish dreams and would fall asleep and stay asleep until morning. He checked the time again; 12:21

The voice of Viridian Oak echoed in his head. He wondered if he really did have a lost relative. No one ever talked about other members of the family older than Green's grandfather. Unlikely, but if so, it meant that Green came from a longer line of pokémon researchers than he thought. Green moaned because he still hadn't fallen asleep yet. He hesitated, but looked over at his clock again; 12:45.

Fifteen more minutes until his "ghost" arrived. Green just wished he could just hurry up and fall asleep. That way he could just sleep through 1:00, and prove that what he had previously seen was nothing more than a dream. Yes, he fell asleep while eating his dinner and had a strange dream. Satisfied with his answer, Green rolled away from his alarm clock, found a comfortable spot in bed, and attempted to fall asleep.

Green opened his eyes again, did he just wake up? It felt like it. Green checked the time on his alarm clock and was annoyed by what he saw; it was 1:00 exact.

"Well" Green said, looking around his bedroom, "Where exactly is this ghost that's supposed to come visit me?"

It was 1:00, and there was no ghost in his room. Green grinned triumphantly; it had all been a dream and nothing more. Green sat his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes.

When suddenly, a blinding light appeared in Green's room. Green opened his eyes only to just shut them quickly, as his eyes were not used to light. Green slowly was able to open his eyes. When the light slowly began to die down, Green saw a figure. The light appeared to be coming from the figure. Green continued to stare at the figure. The figure was in the shape of human, and it looked like one as well. Green guessed it wasn't though, but in fact the promised ghost.

"Are the spirit, that Viridian Oak said who would visit me?" Green asked.

"I am" said the ghost. The ghost's voice sounded soft, but very proper as well.

Green could finally see in the blinding light and saw the ghost quite clearly. The ghost was a woman or a girl at the age she appeared to be. She had dark blue hair and sparkling eyes. The girl was glowing too. She wore a white robe, like something an angel would wear. She also wore a scarf and a winter hat that had a pokéball design on it. She also had with her, a tool that emitted light. It was an old cap, or funnel. It looked like an older extinguisher in fact. It was hard to make out what it was with all this light blinding him though.

'_What's going on here? Who is this?' _Green thought.

"I am the ghost of Christmas Past" said the ghost

"Long past?" Green asked

"No" the ghost said "Your past"

"Wait…did you say Christmas?"

"Indeed. I am the ghost of Christmas Pa-"

"Yeah, that's what I thought" Green interrupted. "Why exactly is a ghost of Christmas haunting me?"

"You have forgotten your friends and family and lost your care for them. In doing so, you have lost all good spirits in you life. Including the Christmas spirit. I have been sent to show you how Christmas changed you into what you are today, and showing you how important is was to you." The ghost said. She spoke so properly, it was kind of freaky.

"I don't see how Christmas has anything to do with this…" Green said, annoyed by everything going on.

"It has played a big role in your life, whether you remember it or not. It will also play a bigger role in your life in the future but that is not for me to show you, now come"

"Where?"

"I will take you to your past"

Green was silent, "Right…I'm going back to sleep now"

Green crawled back into bed and closed his eyes. He wasn't going on some trip to his past, not tonight or any night. He just assumed he was dreaming again. Then suddenly something heavy wacked his head. He looked up to see the female ghost standing there looking at him, in the exact spot she had been standing.

"Oh? Are you ready to go now?" the ghost said innocently.

"…You hit me didn't you?" Green said angrily.

"Whatever do you mean?" The ghost said, not looking directly at him.

"You did hit me!"

"With what would I hit you with?"

"How about the pinnacle of light that you're carrying!" Green said pointing to one of the sources of light in the room. "What is that thing anyway?"

"This is how we shall visit your past, Green Oak"

Green looked at his bed, then back to the ghost. There she was…just standing there…smiling away…just waiting for him to get back in bed…so she could hit him again. Green sighed, "Very well…let's get this thing over with. I wish to return to bed as quickly as possible anyway…"

"Excellent, now come with me" The ghost said as she walked towards the window. Green followed. Then opened the window and looked at Green. "Now, let us go"

Green looked at the ghost, "You can't be serious?"

"What do you mean?"

"You mean out the window?"

"Yes, how else would we go?"

"How about the front door?" Green suggested "Or how about, you go away and let me sleep."

"This is going to harder than I thought…" The ghost mumbled, "Oh my! What is that outside your window?!"

"What?" Green asked looking out side his window, and then something heavy hit the back of his head and made him fall out his window. Green started falling towards the snow…and possibly his imminent death. Green was filled with panic and anger because the stupid ghost hit him again with that stupid…whatever the heck it was.

Green closed his eyes right before he hit the snow. When he did hit the snow, he found that he wasn't dead. He was still alive. He opened his eyes and it wasn't night anymore, but it was daytime. What had happened?

Green stood up and looked around. He was no longer in front of his lab, but a dojo…and it was very familiar.

"Wait…it can't be…" Green said to himself.

Then Green looked behind and to his amazement, he saw a little boy run by him. He had brown, spiky hair and green eyes. Close behind was a man without a shirt or shoes, and had familiar facial hair. It was his former master, Chuck. And the boy who just ran by his was…himself?

"This your past, Green Oak" the ghost said, as she walked beside him.

"How is this possible…this must a trick or something…"

"Open your mind to what is being presented to you, for that is why I have brought you here. Stop thinking of worldly explanations and accept this for what it is."

Green was silent, "I'm getting to the bottom of this" Green said as he chased after them. The ghost remained standing there, shaking her head.

Green ran after Chuck and the boy who resembled him. Even if this wasn't a dream, even if they did somehow go back in time to this point, Green wouldn't accept it. This was all just a huge, strange dream. As Green was catching up with Chuck, he reached out for him. When Green reached out a little more to grab Chuck's shoulder, he phased his hand right through Chuck. Shocked by this, Green lost his balance and fell into the snow.

"Come on now! Ten more laps around the dojo!" Chuck yelled as he ran away.

Green laid there in the snow, he felt a stinging pain on his arm from where he fell on it.

'_Why am I in pain? You don't actually feel pain in dreams…then why…'_ Green thought.

"So now do you see?" The ghost said, appearing again beside Green. Green looked up at her, she was holding her hand out to Green, offering to help him up. Hesitant at first, Green took the offer and stood back on his feet.

"We are in your past, but we are not actually present here. For we are merely observing the shadows of the past. The past cannot be fiddled or interfered with, so we shall not be heard or seen by anyone in this world."

Green hated the thought of accepting all this nonsense to be real. How could it be? It went beyond anything he believed. Green sighed. The only way to get this whole event over with, was to appeal to the ghost's wishes.

"Very well…why are we here?" Green said, shaking the snow off him.

"If we go into the dojo, I will show" the ghost said "Do you know the way?"

"Know the way?" Green laughed "I could walk around this place blindfolded!"

They entered the dojo to Chuck training with a young Green. They were practicing martial arts and Green had a blindfold on. "In speaking of blindfolds…"

Chuck and a younger Green were sparring in the dojo. Green was having trouble since he couldn't see Chuck, and therefore had no way of knowing where to block and attack.

"Faster! You must act on instinct!" Chuck yelled as he punched Green to the ground.

"This is ridiculous! I can't see! How am I supposed to fight?!" A young Green said, falling down.

"Your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them! Again!"

The two continued to spar as the older Green and the ghost watched.

"Chuck had a…interesting way to teach sometimes…"Green said.

"I see" the ghost said.

A younger Green was knocked down again by Chuck, "Stretch out with your feelings!" Chuck said.

"This isn't Star Wars!"

"Quiet! How do you expect to be a great pokémon trainer if you can't understand the training itself!"

A younger Green took a breath and stood back up. He stood in position, listening and "feeling". Chuck silently moved behind Green and struck. Green realized this and grabbed his master and threw him away. Chuck landed flat on his back and grinned. Green removed his blindfold and returned the grin.

"No more training today. You have shown me that you will soon be ready to train your pokémon properly." Chuck said.

"Thank you" Green bowed and walked off.

"And Green!" Chuck said.

"Yes?"

"…Merry Christmas"

A young Green thought for a moment, then walked off again. An older Green watched, it must have been Christmas day. No presents for Green though, just training. Then again, maybe that was his present, a shortened day of training and the blessing to start training with pokémon.

"I remember that day" Green said.

"Oh?" the ghost said.

"Yes…now that you mention it…I arrived here a month before Christmas…and left years later, but a month after Christmas."

"How many years did you spend here?"

"A lot, at least it felt like it did"

"It must have been hard"

"It was, but it shaped me into a great trainer"

"And that was one of the points of coming here" the ghost said.

"What do you mean?" asked Green.

"You spent most of your childhood in extreme training, is that not correct?"

"I wouldn't call it "extreme" but right"

"Most of Christmases as a child were spent here as well"

"Yeeeees"

"The spirit of Christmas is strongest in a child, and it can very well determine how much cheer and good will a person can have around the Christmas season." The ghost said. "It's said that all cheer comes from Christmas. That's why Christmas cheer is the grandest of all. Since you had little to no Christmases you actually celebrated, you are colder than most people."

"Interesting theory…" Green said sarcastically "What about the pesky girl? She was kidnapped and went through worse training than what I went through. Yet she's still cheerful, especially at Christmas"

"This is not her past but yours, it is her decision to be cheerful, and it's in her nature to be happy. Despite her complicated past she came through and was blessed with friends and family, something you had from the beginning."

"I really didn't have friends, not before Red and Blue anyway…"

"And you are beginning to lose them. Is that what you want?"

"That's none of your business" Green said

"And you refuse to acknowledge it. Constantly drowned in your books and research. You are no longer the person you once were. Twisted by this new you, and because of this, you have forsaken all that was originally close to you."

"If you don't stop lecturing me on my life choices, I swear I'm going to-"

"But alas, we must push on. My time is passing us quickly"

"Not quick enough if you ask me…" Green mumbled

"No one did" the ghost said. Green growled from behind her. "I meant no offense"

"Uh huh…"

"Now let us see another Christmas from your past"

"Is Christmas the only thing you can show me from my past?"

"Is complaining the only thing you ever do?" the ghost was silent for a moment, "That was meant for offense"

"I guessed that" Green said, annoyed.

"Now, let us go" Then a light came from the ghost's tool and Green was blinded by the light. Green had his eyes shut and it was quiet until he heard laughter. He opened his eyes to see Blue, Red, and the other Dex Holders laughing and talking amongst each other. At first Green was annoyed and angered by what he first saw.

"I knew this was a stupid prank!" Green yelled at his fellow dex holders, but no one looked, or seemingly heard him. They continued to enjoy each other's company. They all appeared to be having a party, and based on the decorations, it was a Christmas party. There were Christmas lights, a Christmas tree in the middle of the room, and so on. He saw all the Dex Holders that he knew of all at this party…all except for one. He turned around to see himself sitting all by himself on a couch. He didn't look too much younger than how he currently looked.

"This was the Christmas right after the incident at the Battle Frontier" the ghost said as she stood beside Green. "Why were you not with the others? Did you not wish to celebrate?"

Green looked at himself; wondering if it would cause a time paradox if he stared too long. The Green on the couch was looking through his pokédex, and doing little else. It seemed obvious that he didn't want to be at the party. He was all by himself, until Red sat on the couch with him.

"Hey Green" Red said cheerfully.

Green looked at his friend, "Hey…did you need something?"

"Not really, just wondering why you're sitting in the corner, not doing anything…" Red asked, still that smile on his face.

"Well" Green started "I don't know, I guess I just don't feel like being here"

"Any reason?"

"Not really"

"Huh…well, okay then. Maybe I'll come by to check on you later. Make sure you didn't die of boredom or something" Red said getting up, making his way towards a conversation between Johto Dex Holders.

Green looked back down at the pokédex and was reading the descriptions on the Hoenn Starters. He then heard someone cough in front of him. He looked up to see Yellow.

"Hi Green" Yellow said with an innocent smile on her face, "Why aren't you be around everybody?"

"Just because" Green said, not wanting to repeat what he had just said to Red.

"Do you not like the party or something?" Yellow asked, still standing.

"It's not the party in general…I just don't really get the point of a Christmas party…or just a party in general."

"Well, we're kind of celebrating over the recent victory at the Battle Frontier" Yellow answered.

"We already did that"

"Umm well…it never hurts to celebrate happy things, like Christmas"

"I'll celebrate my own way…" Green said.

"Oh okay…I hope you'll have a good time anyway" Yellow said.

'_Unlikely…' _Green thought.

Right when Green finally picked up where he had left off, someone flicked his forehead. He looked up with a glare at the person who did it.

"Wassup?" Blue said, smiling with a sly look.

"What is it?" Green asked annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Blue asked, sitting beside him on the couch.

"Everyone's been coming over here when I've been trying to read-" Green said.

"Oh poor you" Blue said. "People are trying to talk to you at a party, must be terrible to have friends, huh?"

Green looked annoyed, "If you don't mind, I'm trying to figure out-"

"What? With this?" Blue said as she grabbed Green's pokédex.

"Hey! Give that back Blue!" Green yelled as Blue kept it out Green's reach.

Blue fell on her back as Green was over her, still trying her rip his pokédex from her grasp. He couldn't struggle too hard, he couldn't risk his pokédex being damaged. He grabbed her hand that held his pokédex, started to pry her fingers off it.

"Pesky…girl…let go!" Green said as he had only one more finger to pry his pokédex free.

"Uhhhh…guys? What are doing?" Red asked his friends

Green stopped and Blue regained his grip on Green's pokédex. Green noticed the suggestive position they were in and immediately got up. Green stood up and looked around. All the Dex Holders were looking at him with wide eyes and confused looks, all except Gold who gave a thumbs up to Green.

Green walked outside to get away from the awkward scene. He noticed that he forgot his jacket inside, but he wasn't going to risk going back in there. He watched the night sky, quite the sight.

"All I was doing was minding my own business, then the pesky girl makes that happen!" Green said to himself.

Green heard the door open behind him, "Talking to yourself, Green? Not a good sign."

Green turned around to see Blue. She held his jacket and offered it to him, "You forgot this before you ran out here. Might want to put it on, unless you want to catch something"

Green grabbed it and put it on. The warmth of the jacket was relaxing, so was the cold against his face. It felt good because, unknown to him, his face was blushing form what had just happened. Blue noticed and giggled.

"What now?" Green asked

"Nothing, nothing." Blue said "I didn't mean for that to go so far, you know."

Green remained silent, still angry.

"I was just trying to get you to join the party, Green. Red and Yellow tried so I gave m personal approach."

"By taking my things?"

Blue stood in the cold and looked out at the snow, "You know, I've always loved Christmas…even when I was kidnapped, we still celebrated it"

"You did?" Green asked, surprised by what she had said.

"Well…kinda." Blue said. "Silver and I did anyway. We'd take something that'd belong to Will or Karen and give it to each other. Plus Silver's birthday is on Christmas Eve. So we had even more reason to celebrate Christmas."

"For having a birthday in the Christmas season, Silver doesn't exactly have Christmas cheer, does he?"

"He has more of it than you…"

Green and Blue were quiet. The wind rushed by. The modern Green watched himself and Blue stand there. Something about the scene in front of him…made him sad. He couldn't quite place why though.

"Well, I'll get down to it" Blue said. "I'll give you this back" Blue said, holding Green's pokédex. Green decided not to try to grab it; it might be better that way. "If you actually be a good boy and interact with your friends tonight. Deal?"

"…Deal" Green muttered.

Blue smiled, "Good, now come on. I'm sure nobody's thinking any thing dirty about what just happened…except Gold…but I'm pretty sure Silver will put him in his place if he says anything"

Green watched himself and Blue entered the house again, he realized that the house that they were at wasn't a house at all…but his grandfather's lab! The memories of this night started to come back to him after seeing everything again from a different perspective. The party was enjoyable and Green got to know everybody a little better. His juniors were still a little afraid of him, but they had more respect than fear now. In the end, Green got his pokédex back, and he walked away with a grin on his face.

"Do you remember this night?" the ghost asked Green.

"…Yes" Green answered.

"It is a good memory, isn't it?"

"…Are you going somewhere with this?" Green groaned.

"You have forgotten your friendships and what they meant to you. Your friends cared for you…they still do" the ghost said.

Green didn't feel like arguing with this ghost anymore, "Are we done here?"

The ghost looked on, "We have but one trip"

The light shown again, but when he opened them, nothing seemed to change. They were still at his grandfather's lab but instead of it being nighttime, it was now daytime.

"Let us go inside" the ghost said, taking the lead. She seemed to be in a hurry. Her time did indeed seem to be running out.

He looked to see his grandfather and his sister, Daisy at a table, drinking coffee. They were having a friendly chat it seemed like, but something about their facial expressions felt off. They seemed have a little bit of sadness on them.

"When was this?" asked Green.

"Last Christmas Eve" the ghost answered.

Green hadn't seen his family in years, it felt surreal to see them again, despite it being the past and despite them not being able to see him or the shining girl beside him.

"Have you heard from Green?" Daisy asked.

"No…at least not from him personally. I heard that he found another interesting thing on the fields of-" Professor Oak started.

"Leave out the science, grandpa" Daisy said.

The professor looked down, "Then no…not a thing…"

Daisy looked disappointed. She hadn't seen her brother in years. "I miss him, grandpa…"

"…You talk as though he's dead"

This struck Daisy hard, for whatever reason, Green couldn't make out. "You know…sometimes I go to the Viridian Gym to look at the hologram he has stationed there…it's the closest thing I can get to seeing him…" Daisy said. "It's like he hates us or something…"

Green saw his sister begin to tear up, Green's heart ached at this scene. He turned away, unable to bare it. He was unable to watch a person he loved be in pain…because of him. He had almost completely disregarded his family, and hurt them in the process. Green grew unsettled and angry, unable to accept this scene for what it was. "Ghost…take me back home…I can't stand this anymore…"

"You're leaving your family again?" the ghost asked, with smile. "Isn't that how you hurt them?"

"Take me back to my room! And haunt me longer!" Green yelled as he grabbed the object the ghost was carrying and he shoved it over her head. He kept pushing down until eventually he hit the ground and all the light that was there originally was now gone. He looked around and saw that he was now, back in his bedroom. He was laid out on his floor, struggling with the carpet.

Green stood up, shocked from all that had just happened. The last thing he remembered as his struggle with the ghost, then not a moment later he was back in his bedroom again.

"It…it was all nothing but another dream…" Green said to himself, out of breath.

He turned to see his clock; 1:07. He must have fallen asleep and had a nightmare. Another strange dream? It must have been something he ate. Green crawled back in his bed, and drifted back into sleep. He hoped that his adventures with ghosts would end. Whether actual spirits were coming to him, or he was having insane dreams, he hoped it would end that night.

**A/N: In case you didn't catch it, the Ghost of Christmas Past was Platina. Who'll be the other ghosts of Christmas? You'll find out. Hope you've enjoyed reading so far. Hope you'll continue reading.**


	3. The Ghost of Christmas Present

**A/N: A continuation of a Christmas story…but it's February? What is this nonsense? Well you see, a few days before last Christmas, my computer decided, "Well I sure don't feel like working anymore…" So it broke, preventing me from finishing it on figgin time. It bummed me out too since I have a habit of making a chapter, then like two months later I make another one. It's a curse I tell ya! Oh well, so the story continues.**

Green woke up again, much to his dismay. He really didn't want to turn his head to see what the time was. Eventually, curiosity took him; it was 1:59. "How wonderful…"

Green waited for 2:00 to roll by and when it did, Green rose from is bed and looked around. He waited…and waited. The second ghost was to come was 2:00, as told by Viridian Oak. In the previous hour, he had gone on a crazy adventure through his past. Some were pleasant memories, and others…well…he chose not to dwell on it. He waited until he checked the time, it was five minutes past the hour. Green continued to stay up for a few more minutes, just to make sure that there would be no ghost interrupting his sleep. In the end, there weren't.

Green sighed with relief as he laid his head on his pillow once again. Everything had been a dream after all. Then all of a sudden, he heard a noise come from downstairs. Green shot up out of bed when he heard this. Was he dreaming again? Green opened his door as quietly as possible and creeped down the stairs. The closer Green got to the ground level, the more listened to hear where the noise was coming from. He hadn't heard anything quite like it before, it sounded a snarling pokémon or something, but it didn't sound like any pokémon he ever heard of.

He listened carefully and figured out the noises were coming form his…kitchen? He slowly made his way into the kitchen. The kitchen was very bright, brighter than any bulb could shine. It was just like the light that the first ghost had used when she first appeared. When Green could see in the blinding light, he was a little shocked from what he saw.

There was garbage everywhere. Dirty dishes, remains of food, etc. He looked around in amazement, and saw more food fly out of the pantry. He slowly made his towards the pantry and looked inside, prepared for anything. What he got was some kid on the floor eating food.

The kid turned around at Green and laughed happily and with jolly. "Welcome!"

"What do you mean "Welcome"? This is my lab! My house!" Green yelled as the kid stood on his feet. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present!" said the new ghost with a dopey smile.

"I don't care if you're the ghost of Hidenori Kusaka! Quit raiding my pantry!" Green yelled.

The ghost nodded, "Oh yeah…sorry about that. You see I meant to appear in your bedroom…but I guess I made a mistake and ended up in your kitchen instead…oh well, I guess it can't be helped anymore, huh?"

The ghost began to laugh softly. This ghost was pretty different form the last one. This ghost was wearing a big, green robe with white on it. He wore a big black belt around the robe. He seemed be very happy. He had a big, stupid grin on his face…plus some food on it as well. He also wore a scarf just the previous ghost, and wore a red beret. And instead of an unknown object, this ghost carried a torch with him.

"Why do all you ghosts wear scarves?" Green asked.

"Simple" the ghost said, "We're ghosts of Christmas, and Christmas is usually cold, right? So we wear our scarves to keep us toasty warm."

"You're a ghost though…how do you feel hot or cold?"

The ghost shrugged, "I couldn't tell you that one, it is how it is"

Green sighed, there was _another_ ghost in front of him. Meaning that everything that was happening to him was not a dream…and it was actually happening. He was being haunted by spirits of Christmas. To make matters worse, after he was done with this one, he had one more ghost to deal with. Who knew how that was going to be like!

"Well…" the ghost said wiping off his mouth with his robe, "shall we go?"

"Since you're the Ghost of Christmas Present, where will you be taking me exactly?" Green asked.

"To this year's Christmas!" The ghost said. "Now take my robe, Green Oak"

Green complied with the ghost and then he was all of a sudden in a city. Not too big or not too small, just right. He seemed to recognize this place but couldn't place his finger on it.

"Where are we?" Green asked the ghost.

"Violet City" The ghost answered, still smiling.

The streets were crowded and there was excitement in the air. Green would have bumped into at least five people by now, if he wasn't in company with a ghost and could pass through people like a ghost himself.

"I assume this is Christmas Day?" Green asked.

"Oh yes, indeed." The ghost said, laughing with cheer.

They kept walking until they came to rundown looking building. Green would have kept walking if the ghost hadn't stopped by its front gate. The gate was rusted, and wood was old, and the whole place looked aged. Green looked at the sign that hung by the door, "Violet City Pokémon Academy"

'_So this is that academy that Crystal goes on about…'_ Green thought.

"Shall we go in?" The ghost asked.

"I wouldn't want to disturb them on Christmas Morning" Green answered, wanting to move on.

"As with Christmas Past, we shall be invisible and unheard" the ghost said as he stepped through the gate, "Coming?"

Green took a first step, then the second he went through the gate. It felt strange; like he wasn't part of the world itself, then again…he wasn't in this form. Green did the same with the door into the main building, there he saw children running around being chased by the short blonde Dex Holder with the funny shoes and arms. His name escaped him at the moment.

The inside of the place wasn't too bad, at least compared to the outside. The place was livable at least. Green walked into what he assumed the kitchen was, there he saw Crystal preparing food. She was smiling and was happy. Green rarely saw his assistant ever smile, this unsettled him.

"Settle down everyone!" Crystal yelled as she heard a noise from the other room. Crystal turned her attention back to the cooking, "I wonder what's keeping Gold…"

"Gold's always late to dinners. He probably thinks that makes him cool or something" that oneshort, blonde dex holder said. He then put a spoon in one of the pots, about to take a bite.

Crystal slapped his hand, and the boy pulled his hand back, "Ow, Crys!"

"Don't eat all the food before the meal begins, Emerald!" Crystal said, pointing at him.

"Emerald…yeah, that his name…" Green muttered.

"You forgot his name?" the ghost asked.

"Shut up"

"Jeez, there'll be plently to go around." Emerald said "All I was doing was testing your lovely cooking, Crys!"

"Uh huh…" Crystal said.

The door then opened. All the kids ran towards the door to have who ever opened it. Green looked at the door to find Gold come through the door. Gold had somebody sitting on top of shoulders too. It was a little boy, who looked sickly but cheerful nonetheless. The boy looked about four years old, very young compared to the other children, who looked about eight to ten years old.

All the kids all started to greet Gold happily as Gold laughed. Gold let the boy on his shoulders on the ground and one of the kids gave the boy a crutch to help him walk. When Green first saw this, he felt a little sad. He wasn't sure though, since he had no connection to the boy at all but still.

"Heeeeeello, Crystal" Gold sang as he entered the kitchen

Crystal turned around with her hands crossed. Gold knew that face, that meant trouble.

"Where have you been?" Crystal asked

"Uhhh…around town…" Gold answered.

"Yes, but you were out far too long!" Crystal said walking towards Gold "You know Little Leon can't stay out in the cold for too long! It's dangerous to his health!"

"Oh come on, Super Serious Girl, you can't keep the kid indoors forever. He'll die of boredom!" Gold said.

Crystal suddenly put her hand over Gold's mouth, "Don't use that word around Leon…"

Gold looked guilty, "Oh yeah…sorry…but the doctor said there's still a chance…"

"If we took him to the Goldenrod Children's Hospital he'd have more of a chance…" Crystal said, looking towards the kids and Emerald. "But we don't have that kind of money right now…"

"Did you ask Green for that raise yet?" Gold asked.

"…No…not yet…" Crystal said.

"Raise? She wants a raise, despite being late all the time? Calling days off out of the blue?" Green said.

"Why not? You're an incredibly hard worker, and when you're not working with Green, you're here with the kids. That in itself should be its own job."

"Green's…not easy to ask favors from…"

"You got all day off today by asking didn't you?"

"Yeah but I'm late a lot and that means he more than likely won't give me a raise if I ask for one…"

Gold looked annoyed, "Well how about I march down to his lab right now and give him a piece of my mind!" Gold said as he started to make his way to the door.

"Gold! No!" Crystal said as she held him back.

"I'm going to shove this billiard cue so far up his-"

"Gold! This won't help. It will only make every thing worse!"

Gold stopped struggling, "…Yeah…you're right….but I just hate seeing you like this all the time…"

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked.

"Crys, you exhaust yourself. I can't tell you how many times I've had to carry you back to you house because you fell asleep at the Academy…"

"Gold…it's just that….wait…what do you mean you've carried me home?" Crystal asked.

"Oh wait…that's right…I've never told you before about that have I?"

Crystal looked annoyed, "Well, it's not like you're heavy or anything. Really light" Gold said, trying to compliment her.

"…You haven't tried anything funny have you?"

"What?!"

"You know…like trying to kiss me or-"

"No! No! Come on Crys, I wouldn't try anything if you were asleep!"

"…What if…I were awake…?" Crystal asked, not looking at Gold.

"…I think I'm going to go play with the kids…" Gold said leaving the kitchen in a hurry.

Emerald was letting Little Leon play with his magic arms, but not the elevator shoes since Crystal would never let Leon play with something that dangerous. Everyone seemed to be nice to Little Leon, including Gold. Which was odd, Green thought, that Gold could actually be this kind to another person. Perhaps he had judged Gold too soon…

Everyone stepped into, what Green assumed, was the dining room. A small table in the middle but just large enough for everyone to sit at. Well, almost.

There wasn't any room for Little Leon to sit, but that was quickly resolved when Gold let the sickly child sit on his lap. The boy seemed to glad and sat on Gold's lap cheerfully. "Sorry, Crystal. I had to give your spot to this guy"

A spoon flied out of the kitchen and hit Gold square on the head. Her aim was well near perfect, so she didn't have to worry about hitting Little Leon. Everyone laughed at Gold's expense, even Leon. Gold found himself laughing as well. This was certainly a cheerful group of people.

"Even though Earl can't be with us this year…" Crystal said, walking out of the kitchen, holding several plates, "We're still have a great Christmas feast. And an even better Christmas!"

"And Arceus bless us, everyone!" Leon said.

Crystal looked at the boy and smiled. "Emerald, help me with the food please."

"Okay!"

Once all the food was spread out on the table, everybody started grabbing the food. There wasn't too much food on the table. Enough for a little meal, but a little disappointing. Despite not having much food, everyone seemed to be cheerful, especially the sickly child.

Green walked beside the child as he ate, unaware of Green's presence. "Tell me spirit…will he live?"

The ghost was silent. Green continued to watch the child. He felt very sorry for the child. Not only was he an orphan, but he had some kind of sickness that killing him, at least he guessed by the way Crystal reacted to the word "die".

Green turned to the ghost. The ghost was no longer standing behind Green and Green couldn't find the ghost, until he turned back around to the table. The ghost was trying to grab some of the food but since he was a ghost, his hand kept going through it. The ghost then noticed Green.

"I sometimes forget the rules to this whole thing" the ghost laughed, "Oh sorry, did you ask something?"

"I asked whether the sickly child right there will live or will he die from his disease." Green asked.

The ghost closed his eyes for a few moments and put a serious face on on, "I see a vacant place at this table. I see a crutch without an owner, carefully preserved." Green turned back to the ghost. "If these…shadows remained unaltered by the future the child will die…"

This weighed on Green's heart heavily. This poor child who had done no wrong had such a troubled life, and if nothing were to change in his life…he would die. And yet, even though it seemed so unfair, he was smiling. He was surrounded by people who loved him, and perhaps that was why he was so happy, despite everything.

"And now…" Crystal announced, standing up. "I would like to give a toast to the main reason we could have this feast this fine day, Professer Green Oak"

Gold and Emerald looked annoyed, "Green? Why should we thank him for anything? All he does is exhaust you!" Gold said.

"With crap pay" Emerald added.

Green felt like hitting Gold and Emerald but he couldn't go that, which annoyed him.

"I don't think we should be mad at the professor…" a little voice said.

The voice came from the child sitting on Gold's lap. "Even if he makes Crystal work a whole bunch, it must mean he must need lots of help doing important things with pokémon!"

Everyone looked at the child. Even Green stared at the child. Mostly everyone in the academy hated Green's guts, but this child who he's never even met, was sticking up for him.

"That's why, when I get all better, I want to help Crystal work for the professor so that one day I can be a pokémon researcher too!" Little Leon said, smiling.

Everyone smiled at the little boy's words, "Well, okay. A toast to the great Green Oak…but for Leon's sake….not his…" Gold said.

Everyone held their glasses up, and took a drink. Green was touched by this scene more than he thought he would. There obviously was a reason why the spirit brought him there.

"Okay, time to move on" the ghost said, making his way to the door.

"Already?" Green asked, not exactly wanting to leave the cheerful scene.

"If you're wanting to stay here, why don't you go to the feast yourself tomorrow morning?" the ghost asked, laughing.

Green grumbled, and the ghost held the torch he was carrying above his head, and a blinding light followed.

Green then found himself surrounded by large buildings and busy crowds. He knew where he was, he was in Goldenrod City. "Why are we here?"

"To visit some more of your friends on this fine Christmas day." The ghost said, "Now come, let us go the apartment in which your friends are in"

"Which of my friends?"

"The ones from your home region of course!" the ghost said.

"Why would they be in Goldenrod?" Green asked, then remembering that Blue was holding a Christmas party in Goldenrod. Green seemed a little interested what Blue. "Oh, well then okay…let's go"

Another blinding light, and before he knew it, he saw Red, Blue, and Yellow all getting things ready for the party. Green looked outside. The sun was going down, meaning that is was a couple of hours after his visit to the Pokémon Academy in Violet City.

Blue was directing Red on what to do for setting up for the party such as putting up decorations and such. Yellow was putting out food and drinks, trying to arrange them perfectly.

"So is Green coming tonight?" Red asked.

Yellow looked over at Blue to see what her answer would be. Blue was silent, and then laughed. "I doubt it."

Red and Yellow looked disappointed, but Blue walked over to a couch and sat on it. "Besides, even if he were to come, he'd be a total killjoy. Remember the last Christmas he went to?"

Red thought for a second, "Was that the one where Green was on top of you?" Blue blushed at the way Red phrased it, "Yes, Red…that one…"

Green looked at the ghost who looked confused, "Uhhh"

"She took my pokédex and had to get it back"

"I'll just leave it at that then" the ghost said, turning his attention back towards the group of friends.

"Still, I hope Green will come tonight" Yellow said, finishing her food placement.

"Yeah, since I haven't seen him in awhile. Especially now that he's all famous and smart and stuff…has anyone else actually talked to him in the last year?" Red asked.

"I paid him a little visit yesterday" Blue said as she leaned against the wall.

"You did?" Red asked, "How was he?"

Blue was silent, "You know, I really couldn't tell. He was kind of like his old self, annoyed easily, a little grumpy, but he was somehow…different." Blue wasn't even really talking to Red and Yellow anymore. She was just kind of talking, maybe to herself. Green observed this.

"I miss the way things used to be…" Blue said softly, not wanting anyone else to hear what she said.

"BUT" Blue said, looking back at her friends with a smile on her face, "That doesn't mean we can't have a good time, right?"

"Red and Yellow smiled as well, still feeling a little depressed. "Let's hurry this thing up! Everyone will be here soon!"

Everyone went back to working, aside from Blue, who went back to telling Red what to do. Green walked around the room, looking at his old friends. "They're…still my friends…right?"

The ghost turned his gaze from the food to Green, "Hmm? Oh…well, uh…well are they?"

Green looked at the ghost, "What?"

"They see you as their friend, but do you see hem as your friends?"

"Y-yes, what kind of question is that?" Green said.

"But do you see yourself as their friends?"

"Uhh yes, wait no. Actually yes…oh stop with the mind tricks! I'm tired, I haven't had any sleep tonight thanks to many intrusions of my attempts at sleep!"

"Hey, hey! No need to get angry, just asking some questions to answers you have lost sight of." The ghost said, "But now we must leave this pleasant scene"

Once again, a blinding light hit Green's eyes. You think he would have gotten used to it by now. Apparently not. They were now in the National Park, north of Goldenrod. "Why are we here?"

"No real reason, I just like this place. Might as well be some place pretty in our final moments together." The ghost said, walking beside the tall grass.

"Then why not just take me home?" Green asked. "I have double the work to do tomorrow and I haven't gotten any sleep tonight at all!"

"Oh come on now! That's all you think about now! Work, work, work, work, and then some more work!"

"My work's important"

"More important than your friends?" The ghost asked, suddenly with a serious face, which caught Green's attention, "Haven't you learned anything by the visions of your past, or by observing the people I've shown you on Christmas Day?"

Green was silent; something didn't feel right in him. Something made him feel uneasy, telling him that the spirit was right. Maybe this odd feeling wasn't exactly a bad thing.

"My fellow spirits think you have completely forgotten about your friends and family, and joy in all things but you know what I think?" The ghost turned to Green with a smile, "It's always been right in front of you, but all these new things that came into your life, seemingly out of nowhere, have blinded you. All you have to do is open your eyes and you'll be your old self again!"

Green opened his mouth but no words came out. No argument, no nothing. For once Green couldn't think of an excuse, as it seems his only excuse was how he became what he was now. Had he actually hurt his friends and family? Maybe it was like this ghost said, he hadn't forgotten them, he just chose not to see them.

'_I think I'm beginning to see how foolish I was…_' Green thought, looking down.

The ghost suddenly stopped walking and looked up. Oh my…look at the time." He turned to Green, "Well it is time for me to leave you, Green Oak"

"What? Leave me?" Green asked.

"Oh yes"

"What? No! Take me back to my bed, I wish to return home. I have work-" Green cut himself off.

The ghost gave a chuckle, "Still haven't opened your eyes yet?"

Green remained silent.

"Don't worry, you will before the end" The ghost laughed.

"The end of what?" Green asked as the ghost continued to laugh, "Take me home! Don't leave me here!"

A light blinded Green yet again. When he opened his eyes, the ghost was gone. It was only now that Green realized how cold and eerie the night was. The wind itself was frightening, as blew by Green.

"I admit" Green said, hoping the spirit would hear, "I have forsaken my friends…even my family, but maybe it is like you said! I haven't forgotten them, just I'm blind to them, and the events of this night have helped in me opening them to see a joy I have forgotten."

Only the cold and fierce wind replied to Green.

"SPIRIT! COME BACK! I WISH TO TALK!" Green yelled as his loud words echoed off in the distance. Green sat on the rock that was closest to him. "What have I done…to be abandoned like this…?"

As Green sat there, thinking of all that had he had been shown and told that night, his face sank into his hands. Suddenly, the wind had died down, but it had somehow become even more bone chilling. Green then remembered the final predication of Viridian Oak. He lifted his eyes to see a growing fog. In it, he saw a solemn phantom, draped and hooded. The presence of the new spirit frightened Green as the fog slowly began to fill the area he sat.

**A/N: Yep so, finally got the good ol' computer fixed. This story is on the top of my "To Finish List" but I want to work my other two stories that I have neglected to update for MANY months now. I might update them first since I actually did some work on them before my computer died out. **


End file.
